


Unexpected Life

by DarkNekoGreece



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bad Dumbledore, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Not So Evil Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNekoGreece/pseuds/DarkNekoGreece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the past wasn't what it seemed? What if Dumble-whore's manipulation went even further back? What if young Harry Potter didn't exactly grow up with his so called 'relatives'? What if he ran away at a young age and was found by the Mafia? What if the Mafia raised and adopted him? What's this about Uncontrollable magic? Sharing Magic and Expanded Cores?  Sooo mysterious... (Edited to incorporate a new idea into the plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Life

Okay this idea came to me while I was working on my other story so I just had to write it down. Let me know if I should continue it!

**11/13/15 Summary edited and minor edits in Prologue to incorporate a new idea to my storyline. Recently became more inspired to write more.**  
~~sss~~

London. Such a peaceful place you would think. So normal and quiet that you would never guess what truly goes on at night. Well if you were to be awake at such a late hour then you would see how unusual it can be.

~~ssshh~~

A pair of burly men in black leather coats dragged someone, a prisoner per say, down a long hallway lit only be a single bulb every so often. The building they were in used to be a warehouse long since abandoned and forgotten. The person groaned as his bruised body was dragged along, his face bruised up so bad that you wouldn't know who he was. As the group reached the end of the hall, they came upon the only door at this end of the building. A Medusa head had been carved into the door marking it for its importance. The men dropped their 'prisoner' as one of them stepped forward and knocked on the door.

“Godfather, we've brought the traitor,” the man spoke up only to hear a buzzer sound as a mechanical whirring unlocked the door. Opening the door they pulled the traitor in and threw him on the ground. The man landed in front of a large red mahogany desk. Stepping back they stood on either side of the door waiting to be addressed before speaking up. The traitor had cried out in fright and pain when he had collapsed on the floor, his eyes noticing that the carpet was a blood red. Apparently the choice of decor was so you couldn't tell if it was stained.

A black chair sat behind the desk, it was currently facing away and looking out a black tinted window. “P..please....I never meant for any of this to happen...I was told no..one would get hurt..,” the man pleaded in a desperate and raspy tone. The man broke down into cries and watched the ground. He didn't notice a small and thin hand coming into a view or the signal it had given the guards. He only felt a fist connecting with his face a stunning hm into silence. Slowly the black chair turned around with a quiet creak. In the chair sat a child that seemed to be no older than maybe 10.

Piercing emerald green eyes stared at the man with a cold and calculating look before glancing at his guard. The boy's features were average, wild raven locks and pale skin. “Report Mark,” the child ordered, the voice, though having a light tone, was that of a boy. The man that had struck the prisoner, Mark, stepped forward. “None of our men were lost, though a few had been injured by the other crew. If they had not been warned we would have pulled off the job smoothly,” at this Mark glared at the traitor, “ Our friend here, one of our beloved medics, was found to be the source of the leak. He has already been interrogated. We found that only the Reapers had been given our intel and we eradicated them today despite our mishap, Sir.” The boy glared at the traitor before moving some papers about as he looked for something. The office was quiet for a moment as the boy read a few papers.

Satisfied with the information he looked upon the traitor once more, this time with a sneer. “Mr. Gregson, it seems we have reached a moot point. Your services are no longer required. For your traitorous acts your family will have to pay your debt, most likely being rendered slaves and you are to be executed for your crimes. I am not as lenient as my father so there are no more second chances, once a traitor, always a traitor, even in death,” The boy said folding his hands on the desk. Looking at the other guard he waved his hand. “Seth, take him to the cells. The men may have their fun but he is not to perish until first light. We will have a public execution with the group. That is all.”

 

**Okay very little was edited in the Prologue. Mainly a few grammar corrections but the main fix was his age appearance. Instead of looking 14, Harry appears to be 10 at this point. Next Chapter will have a little bit of his past to start off with, snippets of the run away, him meeting the mafia, and how he became the godfather before continuing from after the meeting in this chapter. Hope everyone is anxious to read it. Okay Dark signing off!!**

 


End file.
